


Candy Dragon 糖果味小龙

by Nonametocall



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dragon! Megatron, Dragon! Optimus Prime, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonametocall/pseuds/Nonametocall
Summary: 送给藏狐鸡汁狗太太和夹克克的旧文！





	Candy Dragon 糖果味小龙

擎天柱呜咽了一声，朝威震天摊开了他的肚子。

银色的巨龙拱着自己的伴侣，鼻尖擦过小龙浅天蓝的腹部。精灵龙蜷缩起来，小小的爪子抱住他的鼻子。

威震天晃了晃脑袋，但擎天柱依旧粘在他的头上不肯下来。只有他半截前腿那么大的红蓝色精灵龙在他鼻端的钝刺上磨蹭着自己，透明的液体被蹭在银龙的脸上。

可怜的小家伙。威震天将哀叫的精灵龙从自己的脸上扒拉下来。擎天柱掉在他的爪心里，尾巴尖抖个不停。

他的伴侣发情了，而不幸的是，威震天爱莫能助。刚成年的擎天柱小巧到银龙能光用自己的尾巴压死他，即使等到几百年后，完全长成的精灵龙也只能勉强从银龙的前腿那么大，变成银龙的后腿那么大。

擎天柱打着滚，啃咬着爱侣的爪尖。他趴伏在威震天的前臂上，长长的尾巴焦躁地向上甩动，早已湿润的接口一览无余。威震天刚将他放在地上，红蓝色的小龙就发出不满的尖细叫声，扭动着身体朝他靠过来。

好吧，好吧。威震天低头将他拱翻了过去，舌头从头到尾地把精灵龙舔了一遍。擎天柱像过电一样颤抖了一下，然后瘫软在湿嗒嗒的口水中。老实说这有点恶心，换做以往威震天早就被爱惜鳞片的擎天柱给恶狠狠地咬上一口，但如今就算他把小龙连尾巴带腿一起嚼在嘴里，对方也只是用更兴奋的叫声回应。

如果精灵龙的族长在这里，他肯定会过度惊骇而用他自己锻造的大锤子猛击威震天的脑袋。因为擎天柱正躺在他的利齿间，只有上半截身子，一条腿和一个尾巴尖露在外面，看起来马上就要滑进银龙的喉咙里。但他却舒服地哼哼着，把修长的脖子袒露在尖锐危险的牙齿前。

威震天的牙小心地刮过擎天柱身上的鳞片，舌尖试探性地舔向小龙早已湿得一塌糊涂的接口。擎天柱呻吟起来，火星从他的鼻子里溅出来。威震天暗暗发笑，分叉的舌尖更用力地舐过对方接口的外缘。

精灵龙一下子挺起了腰，摆出了交配的姿势。他呜呜咽咽地小声叫着，尾巴自动地摆甩到一边。威震天将他吐出来一点，舌尖从柔软的腹部一路扫向敏感的尾巴根。平日里舌面上用来捕猎和清洁装甲的倒刺都平伏地贴了下来以免伤到柔嫩的接口，威震天像含着糖果一样小口抿着擎天柱，舌头卷过他的全身。

红蓝色的精灵龙在舌头终于侵入接口的时候一把抓紧了威震天下颚的鳞片。小龙尝起来一股金属的味道，接口紧紧地裹住银龙的舌尖。他在威震天宽大的口中蠕动着身体，抬起后臀迎合对方的舔弄。银龙吮吸着他甜美的身体，牙齿轻轻刺入后颈的装甲缝隙中。擎天柱的腿颤抖着，爪尖钩住巨龙的软舌。

威震天咳了一声，擎天柱的爪子让他的舌头条件反射地后缩，一下子把精灵龙吐了出来。擎天柱啪唧掉在地上，无助地抖了抖身体。

他看起来就像一条刚破壳的小龙，垂头丧气地打着滚，浑身黏糊糊的。擎天柱把自己盘起来，试图舔到自己酸胀得难受的尾巴下面。威震天用前爪拨开他，巨大的头颅重新埋入他的双腿之间。

擎天柱的输出管和接口重又纳入银龙的口中，被卷住把玩咂吮。威震天的嗅闻着精灵龙身上浓郁热烈的金属气味，鼻息中不由带了渴望的热度。他压低身体，收敛住自己想要交配的欲望，专心于解决自己伴侣的烦恼。他们会有属于自己的龙蛋的，但现在还太早，擎天柱还没有准备好。

红蓝色的龙在威震天细密的亲吻和舔舐中濒临过载。他的爪子揪落了银龙嘴巴上闪闪发亮的鳞片，让威震天不由喷洒出恼怒的龙息。带着电火花的热风抚过擎天柱毫无防护的腹部，像投入水中的石子一样激起了装甲表面积累的电荷涟漪。他一下子绷直了身体，一口咬住了威震天柔软的鼻子。

啊，擎天柱淘气的坏习惯。威震天又哼出一口热气，小龙吱吱地尖叫着，灼热的对接液喷在了威震天的舌头上。银龙生气地呸了一声，把完全瘫软下来的擎天柱拱翻了回去。

趴在地上的精灵龙浑身湿漉漉的，看起来满足得马上就要融化在银龙的口水里。威震天嫌恶地哼唧着，又从头到尾地将擎天柱舔舐清洁了一遍。

[要我帮你解决吗？]擎天柱困意朦胧地顶了顶威震天，小舌头轻轻舔了一下巨龙滚烫的对接面板。

[不用。]威震天咕哝着，赶紧将擎天柱推得远了一点。他张开自己轻薄的银色翅翼，小心地拢住了已经摇摇晃晃的擎天柱。

精灵龙蹭了蹭他有些冷冰冰的翅膜，惬意地在威震天的翅膀下团成了一个红蓝色的球。威震天靠着他躺下来，嘴巴埋进自己的飞翼底下。

他的输出管被扣在面板里面，涨得发疼。但当擎天柱依靠在他身上甜蜜地打起呼噜时，一切都不那么重要了。

他再次舔了舔红蓝色小龙的额头，用欣长的尾巴将他们都盘卷起来后，和自己的爱侣一起沉入了安稳的睡眠。

 

【END】


End file.
